1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid-crystal display (“LCD”) device is one of the commonly used display devices. The LCD device generally includes two substrates on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid-crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The LCD device displays an image in such a manner that voltages are respectively applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field across the liquid-crystal layer, and liquid-crystal molecules included in the liquid-crystal layer are aligned by the electric field so as to control a polarization of incident light.
Among various types of the LCD device, a vertically aligned (“VA”) mode LCD in which major axes of liquid-crystal molecules are oriented perpendicular to upper and lower substrates when an electric field is not applied is under development.